Audio storybooks are known in the art. They typically have multiple pages with artwork and writing thereon. The rear cover of the book is generally wider than the front cover and the pages to provide an extended portion upon which an audio playback device is located. The housing of the audio playback device generally includes a number of buttons thereon with images or icons thereon that correspond with similar images/icons on the pages of the book. The user, while reading the story, comes to a point in the story where the image/icon occurs and they push the corresponding button to play a sound appropriate for that moment in the story. In these arrangements, the user can see the buttons and is well aware that they are pushing a button. As a result, the user is not surprised when audio is played.